Calith Nidas
Calith Nidas (カリス ニダス, Karisu Nidasu) is a Private of the Caelish Forces and the only daughter of Divisional General Gravez Nidas, who is known far and wide as a legendary soldier of the Caelish Forces. Calith is descended from a long line of military heroes that spans over one hundred years, and as such her family planned to enroll her in the military academy from a young age. However, Calith has always been a bit of an oddball compared to her ancestors, and when that is paired with her family's constant preparation for her military career through her younger years, it makes for a very isolated childhood. Noticing this loneliness, her mother asked one of their servants if she could bring her son who was the same age as Calith over to play and see if they could become friends. The boy's name was Hugh Lagota, and his first encounter with Calith ended with her chasing him up a tree, so it went as well as anyone would've expected. Surprisingly though, the two developed a very close friendship over time, and when they turned nineteen they entered the academy together. Since her enrollment Calith has been a bit of a handful for her instructors, despite the fact that she's made exceptional grades in all her courses. It's not that she's necessarily a troublemaker, but she doesn't always comply with the expectations of a soldier. Expulsion has even been threatened a few times for some of her actions, though her father's friendship with the academy's Headmaster has usually succeeded in reducing her punishment to a degree. She's grown up to be a bit of an eccentric, which doesn't bode well with some of her teachers, and she's regarded as just plain strange by many of her peers. Even so Calith has expressed that she doesn't care what her classmates and teachers think, because one day she plans to become the Nidas that overshadows all those before her. Calith is [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu's']] main character and the main character of Fairy Tail: Roots, and as such the storyline is from her rather unique perspective. Appearance Compared to the typical picture of a young woman from a rich family, Calith is a bit surprising in appearance. She has curly shoulder-length hair. Like many people in her family her hair is a silvery white color. She has a notably pale skin tone. Calith has a thin and lanky build for her rather petite size, as well as a relatively small bust size. A noticeable feature of Calith's is her prosthetic legs, which replace the legs she was born with because they were unproportionately small and underdeveloped to be of any use to her. This is hardly the most startling of Calith's features however. For the sake of uniqueness, Calith prefers to take on a cat-like form whenever she is allowed. Through the use of Transformation she is able to generate feline ears and a tail, as well as make her hands bulkier and her fingernails become sharp claws. Calith's usual attire is a bit masculine in appearance. She wears a navy blue button-up shirt that appears to be a size to big, and orange shorts that have thin, black, vertical stripes all the way around the legs. She also wears plain blue slip-on shoes. Personality Calith's personality isn't easily described in a few words. First and foremost she's a bit eccentric to say the least. For the most part she at least seems relatively kind, but her personality can be a bit overwhelming. Calith is constantly searching for entertainment, whether it be good-natured or otherwise. This entertainment ranges from anywhere between simple sparring to jumping from rooftop to rooftop. However, when Calith finds herself in a situation that she isn't particularly interested in, she becomes bored very easily and has a tendency to zone out. Even so, Calith is constantly seen with a grin on her face, and takes very little seriously. As a result she has a bad reputation with her teachers at the academy because she doesn't put much forethought into her actions. She's certainly not a voice of reason in most situations, and doesn't particularly excel at rational thinking. Despite these slightly abnormal tendencies and quirks, Calith genuinely cares about her friends and allies. She's very protective of her allies and tries to think of solutions that end with the least casualties, which is one of the few of her traits that people see as helpful and important for her military career. There is however a very unusual trait of hers that not to many people take notice of on a deep level. Calith has never thanked anybody for doing something for her or someone she cares for. To put it more accurately, she down right refuses to say thank you. This isn't to say that she doesn't show gratitude when she feels someone deserves it, it's just those specific words she seems to have a problem with. A bit of a darker aspect regarding Calith's devotion to her friends is the fact that it stems from her deepest fear. Calith has Isolophobia, the fear of being or feeling alone or isolated, whether it be physically, socially, or emotionally. In Calith's case it is a mix of all three that comes from her upbringing. As a child Calith was protected from much of the outside world and the majority of her childhood took place within the walls of her family's estate. She has a private tutor so she didn't meet children her own age until she became friends with Hugh. The devotion she feels towards her comrades is greatly influenced by her fear to not be left alone again like she had been as a child. History Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed: Master Melee Combatant: Immense Endurence: Magical Abilities |-| Part II= |-| Part III= }} Trivia *Calith's appearance is based '''Neferpitou' from Hunter X Hunter. :*Neferpitou's gender is never confirmed in Hunter X Hunter, but the author chose to make Calith a girl since Neferpitou's appearance aligns more with the female gender. *The introductory quotes for all five of Roots' main protagonists are actually one big quote, which should be read in the following order: Calith, Felicia, Lanz, Luca, Hugh. *Due to Caelum being loosely based off of the real-world country of Italy, if Calith were a real person she would be Italian. *Calith hobbies include exploring, sparring, and stargazing. *She's stated that she doesn't particularly wish to fight anyone, but would like to see the skills of the mages she's heard of from Fiore. Behind the Scenes Initial Conception Calith replaces her descendant, Fyodor Gryaznov, as my main character. I made Fyodor after just joining the wiki and at the time of his article's publication I didn't really know what I was doing. As a result as I've improved in writing and character creation, I've tried to make Fyodor's page reflect my writing abilities as I get better, but his whole concept was feeling more like an obligation than something I legitimately wanted to develop. After taking a hiatus from this wiki to write on other fanons, I was able to see Fyodor and many of his associated articles in a new light, and I no longer wanted him to be my main character. So I decided to make a character I had high hopes for for a long time into my new main character, Calith Nidas, Fyodor's ancestor. Personality After being able to appreciate good writing like Fullmetal Alchemist and Hunter X Hunter on a more mature level, I've realized something many of my characters have been missing is a decent amount of depth. Up until now most of my character have just been the generic nice people who have tragic pasts they've learned from, but now I'm trying to make character who still have yet to learn what they need to most. This is especially true with Calith and the other four protagonists of Roots. I'm trying to focus on adding some personal weaknesses to each of the five protagonists. Calith's personal weakness is her fear of loneliness. Category:Female Category:Caelum Category:Caelish Forces Category:Nidas Line Category:Main Character Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Ancient Characters